PASADO PRESENTE Y FUTURO
by rukia kuchiki White moon
Summary: ESTE ES UN FUTURO DE PAZ Y ALEGRÍA PERO OCHO NIÑOS SON TESTIGOS DE COMO TODA ESA FELICIDAD SE CONVIERTE EN UN INFIERNO.SI QUIEREN SABER MAS PASEN Y LEAN Y SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ COMENTEN SEA MALO O BUENO.(ICHIRUKI Y OTRAS PAREJAS)
1. Chapter 1

Hola, espero que les guste, es mi primera historia mm… como no se que mas decir ¡ lean y escriban sus comentarios si les gusto o no.

Los personajes son propiedad del Tite Kubo.

**Capitulo 1**

_Papá ¡ no te mueras no nos abandones por favor ¡ mamá te necesita nosotros te necesitamos –__**decía un niño de ojos color miel y cabello negro.**_

_Papi…-__**lloraba una pequeña niña con ojos de un color azul violeta y cabello negro.**_

_Papaaaa ¡ no cierres los ojos por favor no queremos que nadie mas muera por favor no nos dejes, todos …. Todos están muriendo no nos dejes – __**gritaba llorando una joven con cabello naranja y ojos azul violeta.**_

_**Mucha genta había muerto ocho jovencitos estaban viviendo el propio infierno sin saber que hacer, viendo como cada uno de sus padres moría, no había nadie y la oscuridad dominaba cada espacio de luz y esperanza todo… desaparecía preguntándose una y otra vez porque … porque nosotros? Lo único que escuchaban eran gritos y llantos.**_

_Tienen que irse de aquí ahora ¡-__**gritaba la madre de uno de ellos. Peleando con uno de los enemigos tratando de salvar a los pequeños que estaban a su cuidado.**_

_No, no te dejaremos mamá ¡ no queremos estar solos-_

_No discutas ¡ -__**con su espada alejo al enemigo- **__ustedes son la única esperanza de que todo cambie para bien ¡ entiéndalo ¡ tienen que ser fuertes y dejar de llorar para poder salvar todos –vamos vengan conmigo –__** dijo corriendo en brazos con la pequeña y los demás niños a lado-**__rápido tienen que apurarse no hay tiempo- _**" estoy segura de que lo lograran espero que funcione ".**

_-vamos entren –está todo listo?- __**le pregunto a un sujeto con sombrero.**_

_Si pero espero que funcione- bien muchachos aquí comienza su viaje , confió en ustedes m… sabrán que hacer , después de todo son hijos de personas fuertes- __**hablaba mientras encendía la maquina.**_

_Cuídense del uno al otro jamás, jamás se rindan yo estera apoyándoles desde aquí entienden-__**dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa. y a la vez despidiéndose de ellos.**_

_Espera, que ¡ no… no vendrán con nosotros – por qué?-pregunto uno de ellos_

_No soporta nuestra energía espiritual entienden- váyanse no hay tiempo_

_No ¡ no los dejaremos entienden- __**dé repente se escucho una explosión**__ –vaya ya los encontré, a donde creen que van eh?- __**con una sonrisa en los labios.**_

_Maldita sea ¡ " ya nos encontró " , tienen que irse no está a discusión –__**fue corriendo donde ellos, aprovechando que el del sombrero ataco al enemigo , los empujo hacia donde había una luz iluminada por la maquina.**_

_-No ¡ mamá ¡-_

_-adiós y cuídense-__**susurro en el momento que desapareció la luz**_

_-Ustedes son los únicos que cambiaran este futuro lleno de sangre-._


	2. Chapter 2:encuentro

Gracias a **o0-Viech-0o** y a por sus comentarios y gracias por el apoyo.

-hola-(dialogo)

**Con letras gruesas** (narración)

"_comillas con cursiva" (_pensamientos).

**Capitulo 2: encuentro**

**La ciudad Karakura actualmente tranquila y normal hasta que….**

**La alarma del reloj suena haciendo que un muchacho de cabello naranja despertara de golpe**-ah? Demonios que mal sueño tuve – **dijo mientras separaba, de repente escucho el grito de su padre.**

-buenos días Ichigo ¡-le **dijo su padre entrando por la ventana con una patada voladora pero para su mala suerte su hijo lo esquivo, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo**- has mejorado mucho Ichigo me sorprende que hallas evitado mi poderoso salto de bienvenida.

-Cállate- **dijo mientras se sacaba la remera**.

-pero no creas que evitaras mi fabuloso…-**fue detenido por un pie en su rostro.**

-DEMASIADO RUIDO PARA ESTA HORA DE LA MAÑANA ¡- **Y empezaron con una pelea de padre e hijo.**

-Ichigo, papá hora del desayuno- **grito yuzu desde la cocina**.

**En la sociedad de almas…**

**Una chica de cabello negro va caminando hacia la puerta que conecta la sociedad de almas con la ciudad Karakura perdida en sus pensamientos** _"al fin después de tanto tiempo podre volverlo a ver"._

-RUKIA- **grito Renji**.

-Renji, ¿qué ocurre?-

-no, nada es solo que me los saludas a todos bueno…..mmmm…. ah ¡ y qué descanses bien en tus vacaciones**- respondió con rapidez.**

Tanto ánimo me hace sospechar…. ¿Qué hiciste? Eh¡-

-¡QUE ¡Un amigo no se puede despedir de su mejor amiga que se va por tres meses**- respondió desesperadamente.**

-si como digas, Renji nos vemos-**se despidió**.

-adiós Rukia-_"qué bueno se fue podre arreglar el problema mientras no está" _**se respondió en sus pensamientos mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.**

**Preparatoria Karakura**

"_que aburrido_" pensaba **Ichigo hasta que se oyó el sonido del timbre** _"al fin podre ir a casa"_ **pero cuando ya estuvo a punto de salir del salón.**

-¡ Ichigo ¡-**grito su amigo keigo.**

-¿Qué pasa keigo?-**con cara de pocos amigos.**

-eh... nada- **respondió asustado.**

-vaya parece que Kurosaki no tuvo un buen día, se puede saber el motivo**- dijo Ishida acercándose a ellos.**

-metete en tus asuntos**- respondió**.

-kurosaki-kun, ¿ya te vas?- **le pregunto inoue.**

-eh? Si –**respondió, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.**

**Después de unos minutos hablando con sus amigos se fue de camino a casa hasta que su insignia shinigami empezó a sonar **_"genial"._

**-**espero que sea el ultimo por hoy-**murmuro.**

**Casa Kurosaki**

**Al llegar a su casa se encuentra con alguien inesperado.**

**-**Rukia**- sin poder creérselo el mismo, que hacia ella ahí en la mesa, como si nada, después de tanto tiempo.**

**-**hola-**le dice como si nada.**

-¿hola?-**repitió con una vena sobresaliendo.**

-hm... Si hola ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?** –respondió viendo el rostro de su querido amigo.**

**-**¿Qué SI PASA ALGO? CLARO QUE PASA ALGO QUE HACES AQUÍ POR QUE NO ESTAS EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS Y ENZIMA LO PREGUNTAS, NO SOLO ESO ESTAS EN MI CASA Y DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO LO UNICO QUE ME DICES ES HOLA ¿EN SERIO?-**LE GRITO ENOJADO.**

**-**OH¡ LO SIENTO KUROSAKI-KUN NO SABIA QUE ME EXTRALLABA TANTO Y PARA TU INFORMACION TU HERMANA ME HABRIO Y ESTABA TAN FELIZ DE QUE HALLA VUELTO QUE HASTA ME PREPARO UN CUARTO, TONTO DECEREBRADO, DE JA DE GRITAR Y SI NO QUIERES QUE ESTE SOLO DIME QUE ME VAYA Y ME VOY-.**LE GRITO APRETANDO LOS PUÑOS LISTAS PARA DARLE UN PUÑETE BIEN MERECIDO POR ESTUPIDO.**

-aj… por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?-**pregunto viendo los ojos de la pelinegra que tanto extrañaba.**

**-**tomo una vacaciones-**respondió relajadamente**

**Fueron a la cocina para poder hablar con más tranquilidad y aprovechando que no hay nadie además de sentaron a merendar café acompañado con unos panes que le trajo inoue.**

**-**Y... ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Karakura?-**le pregunto mientras le servía.**

- unos tres meses-**respondió tomando un sorbo del café servido por Ichigo.**

**-**ah…. ¿Tendré que soportarte por tres meses?-**murmuro resoplando**.

**-**te repito si quieres que me vaya me voy-**le dijo Rukia mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café.**

**-**ah ya no importa-**le dijo mientras recogía lo que habían usado.** _"por alguna razón me alegra que haya vuelto "._

-o e Ichigo yo te que…-**fue interrumpida por que sintieron una elevación de riatsu muy alta.**

-¿sentiste eso Rukia?- **le dijo sorprendido.**

-hm-**asintió con la cabeza.**

**Salieron hacia afuera y de repente Rukia fija su mirada en el cielo.**

-Ichigo observa hacia allá, ¿puedes ver eso?-**le dice indicando el lugar.**

-si…, mira allá también_-"que significa esto, que es esa luz"._

-ICHIGO ¿A dónde vas?-**le dice al observar como él se marcha en dirección de un resplandor que cayó cerca de ahí.**

-voy a ver que fueron esas luces-**respondió al dirigirse hacia allá.**

-de acuerdo, entonces yo iré con la otra de allá-**le dijo**

-hm-**asintió.**

**Ichigo vio como Rukia se iba por el otro lado.**

**En la sociedad de almas**

**Todos los shinigamis observaban las luces que caían del cielo. Una cayó cerca de la casa Kuchiki, otra por la decima división, la tercera en una esquina del seretei y la cuarta en la onceava división.**

**En la casa Kuchiki**

**Los shinigamis de la sexta división rodearon el lugar donde había caído una de esas luces.**

-¿alguien puede ver que es lo que cayó?- **grito Renji al acercarse a ellos**_**. **__"no puede ser "._

**Decima división**

-MATSUMOTO- **grito el capitán hitsugaya al ver que su teniente no se encontraba haciendo sus deberes.**

-capitán-**mire lo hay haya.**

-pero como es que llego a ocurrir esto-**dijo al observar lo que se encontraba en el hueco que causo la caída de esa luz.**

-capitán por allá también cayo, mande a algunos de nuestro escuadrón en esa dirección también-**le dijo a su capitán, pero al ver que no respondía se acerco a él.**

-capitán ¿Qué ocurre?-le dijo Rangiku.

-debemos avisar a los demás escuadrones lo ocurrido Matsumoto-**respondio el capitán al ver algo que lo dejo impresionado.**

-hai-**asintio rangiku.**

**13 ° división**

-CAPITAN, CAPITAN-**gritaba Kiyone.**

-YA DEJA DE GRITAR PEQUEÑA PESTE-**LE GRITABA EL OTRO.**

-DEJAME ALGO GRAVE ESTA OCURRIENDO TONTO-

-no se preocupen ya estoy en... te... rado-**respondio tosiendo el capitán Ukitake." **_me pregunto qué es lo que estará pasando, esto no me gusta"._

**Después del incidente en la sociedad de almas. **

**En Karakura Ishida se dirigía a una de la las luces que cayó, al llegar se encontró con una pequeña niña de cabello negro, se acerco un poco mas y reviso si se encontraba bien, por suerte solo estaba dormida sin pensarlo dos veces saco su celular y llamo a Ichigo para decirle que, avise a los demás para que se reúnan en la tienda de Urahara.**

**Inoue y Chad iban corriendo a toda prisa hacia la otra luz.**

-Sado-kun hay que apresurarnos-**le decía inoue.**

-hm-**asiente sado.**

**Al llegar pudieron divisar que había una chica de cabello azul, se le acercaron inoue le pregunto si estaba herida, ella no le respondió solo miro como inoue se le acercaba. La chica empezó a derramar lágrimas sin poder creer lo que veía se le hacía difícil aceptar que su madre estaba dirigiéndose a ella, después de verla morir estaba allí. Sin pensarlo se puso de pie y llorando fue corriendo hacia ella para poder abrazarla. Inoue vio que esa chica se les acercaba con lagrimas en los ojos veía en ella sufrimiento y de repente sintió unos pequeños brazos en su cintura no sabía si por instinto lo hiso, pero se arrodillo y le acariciaba el cabello y sin darse cuenta ella también empezó llorar.**

-sado-kun no entiendo, que me está pasando-**le decía mientras lloraba y se aferraba vas a ella.**

-yo tampoco inoue en…-**no pudo continuar porque su celular estaba vibrando y aprovechó para alejarse un rato de ellas así podría contestar sin interrumpir ese momento por el pasaban ellas pero era extraño**.

-mama, te extrañe mucho no sabes cuánto me alegra volverte ver y sentir tu abrazo-** le dijo la chica mientras, veía a su madre sorprendida. **

-"me dijo mamá, no puede ser tal vez está confundida, ¿Qué hago?"Hm-**asintió.**

**Sado se les acercaba y le dijo a inoue que Ichigo llamo y dijo que tenían que reunirse donde Urahara. No sabían qué hacer con la chica a sí que mejor se la llevaron con ellos a donde tenían que ir.**

**Por lo tanto con Rukia, por donde ella fue había un poco de humo en el aire pero eso no le impidió ver a un niño que al parecer se podía ver claramente que él no tenía idea de donde estaba parado, Rukia se le acerco poco a poco para estar preparada si era un peligro y recordó que esa energía espiritual era una de la que le llamo la atención, pero al verlo algo en ella se rompió al ver como a ese niño se le salía una lagrima y a la vez pudo escuchar perfectamente decirle a ella mamá. Esa noticia la dejo sorprendida.**

-yo… -**no pudo continuar su voz la estaba traicionando, que puedes decirle a un niño que encontraste sin lastimarlo sin herir sus sentimientos si al verlo a los ojos puedes solamente ver sufrimientos, para que lastimarlo más de lo que ya esta** _"será mejor llevarlo con Urahara tal vez sepa que decirme respecto a lo que está ocurriendo"._

**Rukia se le acerco y le dedico una sonrisa, provocándole a él otra sonrisa.**

-Qué tal si vienes conmigo así podre ayudarte – **le dijo tranquilamente para que esta calmado.**

**Como vio que él asentía, Rukia le agarro de la mano y lo guio, pudo sentir la calidez que se presentaba entre ellos, de la nada ella sonrió extrañamente y a la vez como el niño le apretaba la mano sonriéndole. "No sé si sea mi imaginación pero se parece a Ichigo".**

**Tienda de Urahara**

**Todos estaban reunidos solo faltaba Rukia, al estar esperándola Ururu les sirvió a cada uno un té. Nadie dijo nada, todos estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos recordando el encuentro que tuvieron con esos niños, era todo extraño, el riatsu que emanaban, su tristeza que se veía tan notoria en sus ojos por donde comenzaría toda esta explicación, en su encuentro o en escuchar lo que ellos tengan que decir. **

-deberíamos de contar sobre lo ocurrido no creen, ¿Urahara-san tú tienes algo que decir?**-dijo Ichigo rompiendo el silencio.**

-pe… pero Kurosaki-kun no deberíamos esperar a Kuchiki-san-**dijo inoue.**

-no te preocupes inoue-san, Kuchiki-san ya está aquí-**dijo.**

**Rukia entro, pero no sola, detrás de ella estaba un niño de cabello negro y ojos color miel. Todos se sorprendieron al ver como ese niño se acerco a Ichigo y le propino una patada en su estomago.**

-maldito…-**no pudo terminar al verlo al borde de las lagrimas sostenido por Rukia, viendo como el mocoso que le había pegado estaba abrazando fuertemente a Rukia.**

-RUKIA podrías explicarme que significa esto porque me pego sin motivo-**le grito.**

-sh… cállate idiota no ves que se quedo dormido-**susurraba para no despertarlo.**

-Kuchiki-san puedes llevarlo a la habitación de al lado para que descanse, no me sorprende que estén cansados después de todo aun son unos pequeños niños-**le dijo a Rukia.**

-de acuerdo-**se detuvo**-¿niños?-**le pregunto.**

-ah ¡ es verdad Kurosaki-san y los demás también vinieron acompañados con otros niños y por lo que veo en total son cuatro …-**fue interrumpido por Yoruichi.**

-te equivocas Kisuke, en total son ocho-**esa noticia dejo impactados a todos.**

**Rukia aprovecho para llevar al niño con los otros, al verlos había tres niñas **_**"**__otra vez esa sensación, que me ocurre"_ **pensó. Lo dejo recostado y acaricio el cabello vio que sonreía dormido y escucho que murmuro mamá, eso le hiso sonreír también. Al salir de la habitación fue directo con los demás tenía que informarse de lo ocurrido.**

-en la sociedad de almas también se encontraron con otros cuatro niños, por lo que investigue aparecieron de la misma forma que ellos-**dijo Yoruichi.**

-¿y qué paso con ellos?-**pregunto Rukia mientras se sentaba.**

-Están encerrados hasta nuevo aviso-**contesto, esperando el sobre salto de alguien.**

-QUE ¡no puede ser cierto como pueden encerrar a unos niños indefensos que tienen en la cabeza-**grito Ichigo.**

-tu como sabes que son indefensos, tú mismo sentiste esa gran energía espiritual y para serte sincera yo también me sorprendí-**sabiendo que él iba a ser el primero.**

**Todos estaban en silencio-**Urahara-san ¿qué haremos con los que están aquí en Karakura?-**dijo Ishida.**

**-**lo más probable es que los de arriba vengan por los que faltan-**respondió.**

**-**no lo permitiré-**dijo Rukia dejando a todos impactados y es obvio porque siempre es Ichigo quien interviene para poder proteger a los que lo necesitan.**

**-**Kuchiki-san_-"vaya se cambiaron los papeles"_ **pensó** **Urahara.**

**-**por qué dices algo así Kuchiki-**le pregunto Yoruichi.**

**-**honestamente no lo sé pero al verlos sentí que los conozco curiosamente siento un gran cariño por ellos, si algo les pasara sentiría que mi corazón se rompe-**les dijo a todos con la mano en el pecho.**

-Rukia-**susurro Ichigo preocupado por ella, después de todo el sintió lo mismo al encontrarse con la chica que casualmente tenia los mismos ojos que Rukia y su color de cabello puede que esa chica tenga razón…**

**~Flash back~**

-o e ¿Quién eres?-**le pregunto Ichigo al divisar a una joven que lloraba arrodillada.**

**Se le acerco y puso su mano en su hombro la chica estaba sorprendida en frente de ella estaba su padre no podía creérselo esta vivo, rápidamente le abrazo y entre sus lagrimas** susurro ¿papá por que nos dejaste? **Esa noticia lo dejo helado que significa esto, de repente sintió que su agarre se soltaba eso le preocupo pero por suerte solo estaba dormida, la cargo en su espalda luego de hacerlo escucho a su celular sonar, en la pantalla vio que era Ishida** _"que querrá"-_hola-**contesto de malagana.**

-Kurosaki, es mejor llames a los demás para reunirnos en la tienda de Urahara-**cortó.**

-tks… ese tonto-**susurro.**

**Ichigo los llamo, aun él no salía de su asombro tarde o temprano ella despertara y tendrá que responderle algunas preguntas. Su cabeza era todo un desorden que pensar ante esta situación.**

**Al llegar, Urahara ya lo estaba esperando**-hola Kurosaki-san, ya me llamo Ishida para decirme que vendrías-**le dijo.**

-entiendo, Urahara-san por favor podrías revisarla-**le pregunto mostrándole a la niña que tenía en su espalda.**

-claro pasa, ponte cómodo, seguro los demás ya vendrán-**le dijo entregándole a Tessai la pequeña que tiene en brazos.**

-Kurosaki-san ¿no te parece extraño lo que está ocurriendo?-**le pregunto más serio.**

-hm-**asintió**-no sé qué ocurre pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-entiendo-**respondió.**

**~fin de flash back~**

**-**bien les hare una serie de preguntas a sí que por favor respondan-**les dijo Urahara.**

**-**¿inoue-san y Kurosaki-san encontraron a esos niños consientes?-**vio que los dos asintieron.**

**-**¿podrían decirme que les dijeron esos niños? Si es que les han dicho algo-**pregunto. Pero vio que les costaba responder-** tomare eso como un sí ¿Qué les dijeron?-**respondió mas serio.**

**-** a mi me dijo entre llantos bueno… -**dijo recordando inoue**-mama, te extrañe mucho-**repitió inoue-**algo así me dijo.

**-**de acuerdo y tu Kuchiki-san-**dijo.**

**-**yo solamente… mm… lo escuche murmurar mamá-**dijo con voz baja.**

**-**pues a mí me dijo papá ¿Por qué nos dejaste?-**fue turno de Ichigo para responder.**

**-**entiendo-**dijo Urahara pensando en la situación.**

**-**Ishida ¿por qué no respondiste?-**le pregunto Ichigo.**

**-**no sé si te haces, Kurosaki pero claramente Urahara-san dijo que respondieran las personas que oyeron hablar a esos niños ¿entiendes?-**le dijo Ishida arreglándose los lentes.**

**-**maldito-**murmuro.**

**-**vaya esto es más extraño de lo que me esperaba, no tenemos opción hay que esperar a que despierten-**dijo Yoruichi.**

**En la sociedad de almas**

**Todos los capitanes estaban reunidos y hablando sobre el tema de los cuatro niños que encontraron. En ese momentos ellos estaban descansando en prisión a un no despertaban se sentían tan cansados por el viaje ya que ese transporte de luz absorbe la energía espiritual.**

**El comandante dio la orden de liberarlos cuando despierten y reunirlos a todos en la junta de capitanes y eso también incluía a los otros que estaban en Karakura. Había muchas cosas que no se entendían la única forma de hacerlo era escuchando la versión de esos niños.**

**Tienda de Urahara**

**La más pequeña de la niñas se había despertado, estaba asustada ya que no reconocía el lugar, pero al ver a su hermana mayor, silenciosamente se le acerco y la despertó, la mayor se sentó y pudo volver a ver a su hermanita de vuelta, estaba feliz**-**murmuro- **Hisana-chan, que bueno que estés bien-**le dijo mientras sonreía, estaba feliz porque al fin pudo ver a su padre y a su hermana de vuelta pero no solo eso a su alrededor estaban su hermano y su amiga pero lo que más le puso feliz fue volver a abrazar a su padre , estaba vivo** _"pero como es que sucedió, acaso lo que viví ¿fue un sueño?, no, no fue un sueño … al parecer mi madre nos envió al pasado de eso no hay duda después de todo mi padre no se veía tan joven… no es que fuera tan viejo si él era el papá mas apuesto de todos tanto en el pasado como en el futuro pero era obvio si en su mirada solo mostraba confusión _"-¿Qué haremos?-**se pregunto ella misma mientras jugaba con las manos de su hermanita.**

Continuara…


	3. capitulo 3: poca informacion

-hola-(dialogo)

**Con letras gruesas** (narración)

"_comillas con cursiva" (_pensamientos).

**Capitulo 3: poca información**

Capitulo anterior:

**La más pequeña de la niñas se había despertado, estaba asustada ya que no reconocía el lugar, pero al ver a su hermana mayor, silenciosamente se le acerco y la despertó, la mayor se sentó y pudo volver a ver a su hermanita de vuelta, estaba feliz**-**murmuro- **Hisana-chan, que bueno que estés bien-**le dijo mientras sonreía, estaba feliz porque al fin pudo ver a su padre y a su hermana de vuelta pero no solo eso a su alrededor estaban su hermano y su amiga pero lo que más le puso feliz fue volver a abrazar a su padre , estaba vivo** _"pero como es que sucedió, acaso lo que viví ¿fue un sueño?, no, no fue un sueño … al parecer mi madre nos envió al pasado de eso no hay duda después de todo mi padre no se veía tan joven… no es que fuera tan viejo si él era el papá mas apuesto de todos tanto en el pasado como en el futuro pero era obvio si en su mirada solo mostraba confusión _"-¿Qué haremos?-**se pregunto ella misma mientras jugaba con las manos de su hermanita….**

**Tienda de Urahara:**

-¿Urahara qué haremos?-**pregunto Ichigo.**

**-**Kisuke… en que estas pensando**-hablo Yoruichi.**

**-**En que espero que el capitán kurotsuchi no haga experimentos con esos niños**-dijo viendo la reacción de cada uno.**

**Todos estaban mudos por lo dicho, pensaban en… **_"¿sería capaz de algo? ¿A uno niños?, con solo pensarlo me da asco", "pobres de ellos", no sé por qué no me sorprendería que hiciera algo así", "mm…no creo que el capitán haga algo así necesitaría el permiso del comandante así que supongo que no se lo darán"._

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta-**disculpen-**dijo la niña con los demás atrás de ella obteniendo la atención de todos. **

**-**por supuesto pasen, estábamos esperando a que despierten**-les dijo Urahara invitando a que se sentaran.**

**-**gracias, se que tienen muchas preguntas y por su puesto las responderemos todas pero no aquí les pedimos por favor que no lleven a la sociedad de almas y vayan con nosotros las personas que nombremos**-dijo sin más el niño de ojos miel.**

**-**vaya que directo ¿para qué quieren ir a la sociedad de almas? Podrían morir**-dijo con una sonrisa Urahara.**

**-**no moriremos ellos también querrán respuestas y se las daremos en pocas palabras negociaremos**- dijo la chica de pelo azul.**

**-**por que piensan que les abri…-**Urahara fue interrumpido.**

**-**no hace falta pensarlo tú lo abrirás por que es la única forma de obtengas respuestas seguras**- le dijo la de ojos azules.**

**-**mm… ¿Quiénes son las personas que nombraran**?-pregunto Rukia.**

**-**bien comenzare, obviamente los que estamos reunidos aquí, también a Kurosaki Karin y tatsuki arisawa** - respondió.**

-¡¿Qué?¡ ¿Por qué a Karin y a tatsuki? Y como es que las conocen?¿ que están tramando? Respo…-**no pudo terminar por el repentino golpe de Rukia en el estomago-**que demonios Rukia ¿Por qué me pegas?-

**-**oye idiota que no escuchaste que no responderán hasta que los llevemos a la sociedad de almas, se que estas preocupado por ellas pero no les pasara nada tu estarás allí**-le dijo Rukia.**

**-**no te preocupes no pasara nada es porque ellas también tienen derecho a saber, ya que ellas están incluidas en este tema como ustedes**-le dijo la de ojos azules al ver que su padre se veía preocupado.**

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes si no nos han dicho quiénes son?-**pregunto Ichigo.**

**-**no tenemos tiempo que perder, si quieren saber de nosotros cumplan con lo pedido** – ya enojado dijo el chico evadiendo la pregunta de Ichigo.**

**-**de acuerdo, Kurosaki busca a tu hermana y a tu amiga** -le mando a Ichigo pero al ver su rostro volvió a hablar-**todos aquí sabemos que estas preocupado y no quieres entrometerlas pero escuchaste lo que dijeron no harán nada y si lo hacen tu estarás allí para protegerlas.

**-**bien, lo hare ahora regreso**-dijo Ichigo retirándose.**

**-**yo iré a preparar el portal y ustedes también preparasen a es verdad Kuchiki llama a Abarai, no creo que haga falta que vengan**-dijo Urahara dejando a todos.**

**Los que quedaron estaban incómodos querían aprovechar que algunos se fueron y preguntarles pero se veían muy decididos a no responder.**

**-**etto… que bonito collar tienes-**le pregunto inoue a la más pequeña de todas.**

**-**gracias, en mi cumpleaños me lo regalaron mi papá y mi mamá, es mejor que un álbum de fotos si quieren se los mues**…-no pudo hablar más.**

**-**disculpen pero no podemos decirles nada por ahora por favor entiendan**-dijo la de cabello naranja.**

**-**no hay problema, perdonen**-respondió inoue un poco confundida.**

**Ichigo ya había encontrado a tatsuki y le explico lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pudo decir mucho por la falta de información, ella por suerte accedió a acompañarles después de todo también tenía curiosidad de saber que ocurría y de enterarse de cómo se había metido en un problema sin enterarse. **

**Por otra parte Karin estaba en casa viendo la televisión su programa favorito esperando a su hermana que estaba de compras, pero para su suerte estaba sola hasta que escucho que alguien abría la puerta fue a ver y era su hermano con su vestimenta shinigami también vino acompañado por tatsuki.**

**-**ichi-nii paso algo te ves agitado**-le dijo Karin con preocupación.**

**-**Karin necesito que me acompañes a la sociedad de almas, se que te sorprende que te pida algo así y quieres que te lo explique pero no hay tiempo**-le dijo Ichigo esperando que reaccionara.**

**-**de acuerdo pero espera que escribiré una nota a yuzu**-fue en busca de papel y un lápiz **_"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habrá pasado algo?" "bueno no importa al menos conoceré la sociedad de almas"-_vaya**-suspiro, pego el papel en la heladera y se fue con su hermano. **

**En la junta de capitanes**

Capitán comandante se informa que el teniente de la sexta división Abarai Renji no informo que no es necesario ir en busca de los otros niños perdidos en Karakura por que la teniente del 13° división Kuchiki Rukia llamo diciendo que ellos vendrían junto con Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi shihouin, el shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo, el quince y sus amigos además de dos humanas**-dijo uno de los shinigamis.**

**-**de acuerdo, cuando ellos lleguen avísales que se dirijan hacia aquí, puedes retirarte**-dijo el comandante.**

**-**con su permiso**- respondió.**

**-**vaya al parecer esto se pone cada vez mas bueno me pregunto quienes son las otras dos humanas de las que no hablo**-dijo kyoraku.**

**-**me parece confusa la situación-**dijo Ukitake.**

-a mi también, suele ser diferente parece que se cambiaron los papeles**-hablo el capitán hitsugaya.**

**-**pues a mí me parece más raro esos mocosos, ya que al analizarlos pude ver sus zanpakuto y también que la energía espiritual que emanan son las de un shinigami**-dijo el capitán kurotsuchi.**

**-**por la situación, manden a traer a los niños que están encerrados y tráiganlos aquí, cuando los amigos de Kurosaki Ichigo vengan no interrupciones en la reunión por ahora la reunión de capitanes se suspende hasta ellos lleguen**-hablo el comandante.**

**En la tienda de Urahara**

**-**ya estamos aquí**-dijo Ichigo.**

**-**tatsuki-chan**-dijo inoue.**

**-**orihime, Ishida, sado, Kuchiki que ocurre me podrían explicar, Ichigo casi no me dijo nada solo me dijo que viniera con él**-hablo arisawa.**

**-**arisawa, lo que ocurre es que tampoco sabemos demasiado**-le explico Ishida.**

**-**¿y esos niños de ahí? Ichi-nii**-pregunto Karin.**

**-**solo los encontramos no te molestes en preguntar sus nombres porque no te van a responder** –dijo Ichigo al ver que su hermana se los acercaba para verlos más de cerca.**

**A Karin le llamo la atención el niño de ojos color miel, ella pensaba que se parecía su hermano verlo le traía tantos recuerdos de cuando eran niños y tenían a su mamá. Decidió no decir nada pero lo vigilaba con detenimiento sin que se dé cuenta pero tenía curiosidad a si que para asegurar su sospecha le pregunto.**

**-**oye niño**-bien llamo su atención**-¿Qué?-**le respondió, aunque dudaba si debía hablarle después de todo su tía Karin era muy astuta para reconocer a la gente y de eso tenía recuerdos.**

**Los demás estaban prestando atención para ver que le dirá Karin.**

**-**ellas dos la de cabello naranja y la pequeña de pelo negro, ¿son tus hermanas?-"_vaya al parecer acerté con la pregunta te costara evadirme niño veamos qué me dices porque después de todo con esa mirada ya respondiste mi pregunta_**". Pensó Karin.**

**-**si son mis hermanas y yo soy el mayor porque**- ya que para que ocultarle si ya se había dado cuenta respondió el chico.**

**La respuesta impresiono a todos Karin le hiso hablar.**

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta de eso Karin?-**le pregunto Ichigo.**

**-**bueno es que era obvio su parentesco ichi-nii** –resoplo ante la pregunta de su hermano.**

**-**se ve que tu hermana, Kurosaki, es mas lista que tu**-le dijo Ishida.**

-y tú qué dices cuatro ojos tienes que admitir que tampoco te diste cuenta**-enojado le respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa de pocos amigos a Ishida.**

**-**bueno lamento interrumpir su conversación pero es hora de marcharnos ya está todo listo**-indicándoles a los niños por donde ir pero le sorprendió que ellos supieran a donde tenían que ir **_"hasta ahora con todas sus acciones solo me han demostrado que saben quiénes somos incluyéndome parece que me conocen"-_Tessai te dejo a cargo de la tienda, muchachos es hora de irnos-si**-escucho por ultimo antes de que entraran.**

**En el futuro**

-¿Qué hacemos? Esos niños no dejaron rastro de adonde se dirigieron**-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.**

**-**que hay de los que sobrevivieron**- pregunto.**

**-**están encerrados, no creo que puedan escapar si quieres los puedo matar lentamente saber muy bien que me gusta el dolor, mas los gritos de mujeres.

**-**lose si quieres puedes saciarte con cuatro mujeres pero no me tocas a la esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo, te quedo claro, esa mujer es mía**- le aclaro el de mas poder.**

**-**me quedo más que claro**-se retiro **_"que mal y yo que me quería divertir con ella ya que después de todo me lo compenso con cuatro mujeres aunque ninguna se la compara"._

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4: presentacion

**Capitulo 4: presentación**

Capitulo anterior:

-¿Qué hacemos? Esos niños no dejaron rastro de adonde se dirigieron**-dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos rojos.**

**-**que hay de los que sobrevivieron**- pregunto.**

**-**están encerrados, no creo que puedan escapar si quieres los puedo matar lentamente saber muy bien que me gusta el dolor, mas los gritos de mujeres.

**-**lose si quieres puedes saciarte con cuatro mujeres pero no me tocas a la esposa de Kurosaki Ichigo, te quedo claro, esa mujer es mía**- le aclaro el de mas poder.**

**-**me quedo más que claro**-se retiro **_"que mal y yo que me quería divertir con ella ya que después de todo me lo compenso con cuatro mujeres aunque ninguna se la compara"…_

**Junta de capitanes:**

**Todos estaban en silencio, esperando la llegada de los otros cuatro niños que estaban en prisión, después de que Ichigo y sus amigos llegaran a la sociedad, inmediatamente se les informo que todos esperaran en la junta de capitanes. Al dirigirse hacia allí vieron que ya había algunos capitanes esperándolos hasta que terminaron al fin de venir todos ya solo faltaban esos niños, la sala estaba llena de pensamientos por parte de todos, la sorpresa grande era que la hermana de Ichigo estaba allí pero no solo ella sino su amiga.**

-Urahara Kisuke ¿me podrías decir que hacen dos humanas más?-**pregunto el capitán comandante.**

-la verdad es que no podía negarme, ellos me lo pidieron después de todo esa era la única forma de tener respuestas, como ustedes con solo analizarlo no encontraremos la respuesta exacta, por suerte ellos se ofrecieron a aclarar todas nuestras dudas y antes de que me lo pregunten lo que nos queda es confiar en ellos-**respondió.**

**Ante la respuesta de Urahara pudieron ver que el tampoco tenía demasiada información, por su parte Ichigo no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de esa niña pero también en que si ella decía que era su papa entonces también era el padre de los otros dos niños después de todo eso era lo que el niño le respondió a su hermana, pero tuvo que dejar de recordar por ser interrumpido por la presencia de ellos. Los que estaban presentes fueron testigos de la felicidad que emanaban eso niños por el encuentro de sus amigos.**

-están bien. Qué alegría¡-**dijo la niña de cabello azul con lagrimas en los ojos .**

-¿dijeron algo?-

-nop, pensamos que tal vez esa era la única forma de negociar y venir aquí-

-perdonen que interrumpa su reencuentro pero podrían responder primero ¿quiénes son todos?-**pregunto el capitán kyoraku.**

-hm-**asintió uno de ellos**-es verdad-**dijo.**

**Ellos se estaban formando listos para presentarse**.-como yo soy el mayor me presentare primero-**dijo uno con una sonrisa.**

-mi nombre es Haru Urahara y tengo 15 años, como escucharon mi padre es Kisuke Urahara y mi madre Yoruichi shihouin-**les dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar tal noticia era increíble, Urahara al escucharlo se desmayo y la que no pudo salir de su sorpresa era Yoruichi, tanto fue la noticia que hasta los niños lo pensaron mejor y les dijeron a todos por adelanto que cada uno de ellos era hijo de alguien.**

-bien, yo soy el siguiente, mi nombre es hinata Ishida, tengo 12 años, mis padres son Ishida Uryu e inoue orihime-**dijo la niña de pelo color azul y ojos grises.**

**Inoue no salía de su sorpresa** "_en el futuro estaré con Ishida –kun_ ". **Ishida pensaba** _"¿voy casarme con inoue –san?, pero esto… no…", _**tanto Ichigo como sus amigos se sorprendieron por tal noticia.**

-bueno...Mi nombre es Sakura Abarai tengo 12 años y como oyeron se imaginaran que mi padre es Renji y mi mama es tatsuki arisawa antes de que me ataquen con varias preguntas con todo respeto, mm... en el futuro se pudo aceptar que por los servicios que nuestros padres han dado a la sociedad de almas les permitieran formalizar la relación de humano y shinigami-**les explico al ver que estuvieron a punto de atacarle con una serie de preguntas.**

-bien sigo yo-**dijo el chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones, antes de hablar dio un gran suspiro al observar que los de a su alrededor lo miraban con más atención que a los demás se presentaron** –yo me llamo Kaoru Kurosaki tengo 13 años, la de a mi lado es mi hermana menor se…- **no pudo continuar porque a la que tenía que presentar lo empujo**- ¡ hola me llamo Masaki tengo 11 años y mi hermana menor la más linda de todas las hermanas es Hisana tiene 5 añitos ¡, vamos Hisana salúdalos- **corre hacia su hermana y le da su señal**- hola¡-**dice saludando con una sonrisa la mas pequeña**- y los tres somos los hermanos Kurosaki ¡ tada ¡- **hicieron una pose las dos niñas y su hermano en el medio** _–"pero que ridículo "_ **pensó él-** a es verdad , nuestra linda, hermosa, grandiosa e inteligente madre es … ¡KUCHIKI RUKIA ¡-**las dos niñas fueron corriendo dejando a su hermano atrás, hacia su madre.**

-¡ QUE ¡- **se escucho el grito de muchos.**

"_Esto es imposible kurosaki-kun estará con Kuchiki-san_ "**inoue no sabía en su interior quería salir corriendo de ese lugar y llorar pero no era el momento había cosas más importantes que sus sentimientos** _"tengo que dejar de lado lo que siento en mi corazón si Kurosaki-kun en el futuro tiene hijos con Kuchiki-san es porque en realidad se aman y yo también tendré una hija con Ishida-kun"._

"_tendré hijos con Rukia, no puedo reaccionar"_ **pensó Ichigo.**

"_yo… con... Ichigo… en el futuro tendremos hijos, bueno lo creo pero ese niño lo llame Kaoru estoy segura de ello, será que para ese momento ¿ya saben todos la verdad?, no... No puede ser…"_

-Vaya esto es una gran sorpresa ahora entiendo cómo es que nos conocen tan bien…-**hablo Urahara.**

-sigo antes de que se arme un problema, mi nombre es Anny hitsugaya tengo 10 años y mi mamá es Karin Kurosaki –**dijo una niña de cabello blanco con una flor blanca en el cabello y ojos de color verde esmeralda.**

**Karin estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, de su boca podría escucharse que murmuraba y mientras que Toshiro…-** eh...Eh...Eh... Yo…no-**estaba con la boca abierta.**

-Karin y ¿Toshiro? Pero como- **estaba a punto de estallar Ichigo.**

-mi nombre es kenshi Kuchiki tengo 14 años, mi padre es Kuchiki byakuya y mi madre es… Kuchiki …Hisana- **hablo con vos firme el chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones.**

**Byakuya ya no creía en sus palabras estaba enojado en que jugaran, en que nombraran a su difunta esposa, los de a su alrededor lo miraban querían entender la situación estaban creyendo en todo lo que habían dicho pero todo cambio hasta que ese niño hablo de Hisana.**

-es imposible, mi esposa está muerta, no te permito que hables de ella como si estuviera viva, con esto queda confirmado que nos están engañando-**hablo byakuya que estaba en toda la situación atento a las palabras buscaba detalle en que se equivocaran, pero jamás creyó que el error fuera en nombrar a Hisana.**

-vaya yo que ya les estaba creyendo la historia que contaban, dígannos ¿para quién trabajan?.

-que lastima ya me estaban cayendo bien-**dijo kyoraku.**

-después de oír esto queda muy claro de que nos están mintiendo-**dijo el capitán comandante.**

-no esperen, lo que les decimos es la pura verdad si nos dan tiempo les contaremos sobre mi tía Hisana-**dijo Kaoru, viendo que esto ya se estaba saliendo de control.**

**Las chicas estaban juntadas, tenían miedo, mientras que Rukia no sabía si ir y contarles la verdad para protegerlos, hasta que kenshi hablo.**

-sé que es difícil de creer pero lo que les estoy diciendo es la verdad mi madre, Hisana, está viva y la prueba de ello es mi tía ella lo sabe, no estoy mintiendo-**después de decirles se dirigió hacia Rukia**-tía diles, diles que les estoy diciendo la verdad es la única manera en que lo entiendan ya no importa la promesa que hiciste.

-mamá se que te diste cuenta y que nos crees, ya que al decir mi nombre te diste cuenta de que es la vedad, después de todo me lo pusiste por que así se llamaba el abuelo¡-**le grito Kaoru acercándose ellos.**

-Kuchiki Rukia, habla y dinos que es lo que sabes de ellos-**dijo el capitán comandante.**

-yo… _-"que hago, yo no puedo..."_ **Rukia no sabía qué hacer se sentía muy presionada.**

**Futuro**

**En el calabozo se encontraba una mujer, colgada de sus brazos con cadenas, sus pies apenas tocaban el suelo, algunos de sus cabellos negros le tapaban el rostro decaído, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenía algunas heridas en el abdomen en las piernas y pocos moretones. En frente suyo estaba parado un hombre que le observaba cada detalle, levanta su mano y le acaricia a ella suavemente su mejilla.**

-eres muy hermosa, se ve que él tuvo suerte en tenerte pero ya no mas, esta muerto y tu eres mía solo mía –**le dijo cuando se acerco a su oreja después le beso en la frente.**

-pronto olvidaras todos los recuerdos que te atormentan y pensaras en mi, solo espera un poco mas-**le dijo.**

**Él sale de ese calabozo y se encuentra con uno de sus sirvientes.**

-encárgate de que se alimente bien, te quedo claro-

-sí, su majestad-**se inclino hacia él.**

**Continuara…**

Bueno hola a todos gracias por los comentarios, disculpen si tardo mucho en actualizar les prometo que en la próxima no tardare tanto.

También puede que en el transcurso de la historia haya cosas que imposiblemente suceda en bleach así que tratare de hacer que lo que escriba sea un poco aceptable.

Nuevamente gracias por los comentarios. ¡


	5. Chapter 5: lo desconocido

**Capitulo 5: lo desconocido**

Capitulo anterior:

Kuchiki Rukia, habla y dinos que es lo que sabes de ellos-**dijo el capitán comandante.**

-yo… _-"que hago, yo no puedo..."_ **Rukia no sabía qué hacer se sentía muy presionada.**

**Presente**

**En la reunión, los que estaban presentes esperaban la respuesta de Rukia Kuchiki, a la mayoría les sorprendió que los niños la nombraran. Mientras tanto Ichigo trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo, todo era muy confuso, trato de ordenar sus pensamientos .desde luego no dejaba de ver a Rukia veía cada reacción que le causaban los demás, la veía muy presionada, pensativa.**

-Rukia-**susurro Ichigo**_," ¿Qué te ocurre porque no respondes? Créeme que si yo pudiera te sacaría de aquí sin importar lo que piensen de mi pero no puedo, que puedo hacer…"_ **suspiró pensando en cómo ayudarla otra estaba ella en líos.**

-contesta Kuchiki Rukia –**insistió el capitán comandante.**

-Rukia-**la nombro byakuya.**

-mamá por qué no dices nada, solo dilo-**le dijo Kaoru**-o es que quieres que nos hagan daño-**hablo mirándola a los ojos**.

-NO LA PRESIONEN, QUE NO ENTIENDEN COMO ESTA ELLA, SI RUKIA NO HABLA ES POR QUE DEBE DE SER ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE, QUE NO LO VEN_…-"ya me canse de esta situación, ¿por qué la obligan a hablar? "_

-Ichigo –**miro a Ichigo** _"gracias, pero ellos tienen razón, después de todo ya no importa… hace mucho hice esa promesa, no creo que importe que la rompa ahora, aunque se enojen, pero si se trata de nuestros hijos soy capaz de hacer mucho más"._

-lo hare, si es por ellos lo hare, pero les pido que sin importar lo que escuchen me dejen terminar sin criticar y tomarlo con calma-

-tan malo es-**dijo Ukitake. Rukia asintió con la cabeza, miro hacia el suelo y suspiro.**

-la historia es muy larga, para empezar, mi verdadero nombre es luna higurashi y soy un angel –**dijo Rukia, miro a su alrededor había muchas expresiones pero las que más pudo fue la sorpresa y confusión.**

**Nadie se lo creía para todos era casi, no, imposible de algo sí. Por otra parte lo niños se fueron a lado de sus padres apoyarlos, ya sabían de la historia así que se sentaron pero algunos pensamientos fueron que no hubiera problemas y otros se preguntaban de cómo será la reacción de cada uno de ellos, después de todo, en la historia estarían involucrados la mayoría de ellos.**

-¿un ángel?-

- los ángeles son _mitad humano_ y mitad arcángel, pero aun así somos superiores a los shinigamis o al rey espiritual-**explico Rukia.**

-quieres decir que mas allá de todo lo que conocemos ¿hay más?, pero por lo que tenemos de definición de un ángel es que, es un ser creado por las mentes humanas, no hay pruebas de unos seres así sean reales-**dijo el capitán kurotsuchi.**

- …es verdad no hay pruebas para ustedes y también es cierto que si le preguntamos a un shinigami,¿ qué es un ángel? podrían decir que son seres inventados por los humanos pero en realidad, los humanos, de ¿dónde sacaron la idea de un ángel?-**dijo Rukia-,** si los shinigamis no supieron sobre nosotros no es porque no existiéramos es porque somos muy cuidadosos a que nos atrapen o nos vean, en general podemos disfrazarnos y así jamás sospecharían de nosotros.-

-¿Quiénes son superiores a los ángeles?-**pregunto komamura.**

-los arcángeles son nuestros superiores, gracias ellos nacen los ángeles, nos convierten en sus soldados, solo los de la realeza tienen la ventaja de poder hacer lo que quieren, como todos saben Cuando un humano muere va a la Sociedad de Almas, al Infierno cuando sus acciones en vida fueron malas o a Hueco Mundo como hollow cuando el shinigami no le hace el konso a un plus, ahora hay algunos shinigamis que cuando mueren forman parte de la sociedad de almas en si es verdad pero también falta la otra parte, en la otra parte están los elegidos.

-por lo que nos cuentas veo que la información es obviamente de suma importancia, si antes no sabíamos de todo esto debe ser por algo ¿se te está permitido hablar de ello? ¿No será peligroso saber más? ¿Esa es la promesa que tenias que guardad Kuchiki?-**pregunto Ukitake.**

-tiene razón capitán Ukitake, no se nos está permitido contar sobre nosotros, pero no es porque sea peligroso, en realidad estamos haciendo lo que ustedes hacen, los humanos no saben de los shinigamis y los shinigamis no saben de nosotros, en este momento se los cuento a ustedes con el fin de guardad este secreto como lo hicieron algunos humanos con los shinigamis es un trato un justo y por lo otro esta no es la promesa que hice mi promesa es sobre mi hermana-**dijo Rukia, algo pensativa.**

- increíble-**exclamo el capitán korosutchi.**

-Kuchiki-san, antes de que Ukitake-san preguntase me quede con la duda de los elegidos-**hablo Ishida.**

-es verdad, los elegidos son aquellos humanos o shinigamis que acepción de los demás los elegimos por una capacidad diferente los demás, como por ejemplo en un humano podríamos haberlo elegido antes de morir, mi madre fue elegida por que mi padre se enamoro de ella, así de simple, si hay humanos que murieron y no los encuentran en la sociedad de almas es porque fue elegido-**respondió.**

-¿y de los shinigamis?-

-es lo mismo que los humanos claro también cuenta si fueron personas que hicieron mucho por los demás pero no apropósito si no del corazón-

-yo creí que los shinigamis después de morir reencarnan como humanos-**dijo inoue.**

-es depende si se lo merecen pero eso ocurre si el rey de los arcángeles lo acepta, para ser sincera muy pocas veces deja que se reencarne en un humano hay otros que es a decisión suya pero tendrán dos opciones en elegir si quieren reencarnar-

-¿Cuáles son esas dos opciones?-**pregunto Ichigo.**

- nacer nuevamente como un bebe o perder la memoria y vivir lejos de los que quieren, en cualquier caso es casi lo mismo-**dijo Rukia con un poco de tristeza.**

-pero para la amigos de la realeza es diferente nosotros los de sangre real podemos hacer que esas personas vuelvan a la vida-

-de la forma en que hablas me haces entender que tú perteneces a la realeza-**dijo soi fong**.

-así es yo y Hisana pertenecemos a la realeza el problema es que de las dos yo soy la que puede hacer que se vuelva de la muerte tal vez piensen que soy una persona cruel por no revivir a sus seres queridos, pero hay que ser justos con todos, claro tienen derecho a reclamar por que como reglamento no está escrito en libro sagrado, no está puesto como ley- **Rukia estaba triste porque si ellos le reclamaban sobre esto, estarían con todo el derecho del mundo.**

-si es así por que no reviviste a shiba, según entiendo tu y el eran amigos ¿no es verdad? ¿Por qué no revivirlo a él o a su esposa y no sentirte culpable de su muerte y alejarlos de su familia? Responde-**dijo soi fong.**

-eso es lo que yo mas querría, revivir a todos los seres amados de vosotros después de todo, tengo el poder de ello, pero hay que ser justos revivirlos a ellos implicar revivir todos y eso convertiría al mundo en un infierno, la sociedad de almas mantiene el equilibrio gracias a las reglas que se mantuvieron durante muchos años pero con Ichigo hicieron una excepción ¿Por qué?, es obvio se lo merece hizo cambio a reglas creadas por ancianos que ni siquiera conocen el mundo ni sus verdaderas reglas ellos crearon otras arriba de las que ya existían y eso en mi mundo es un delito muy grave.-**dijo Rukia.**

-aun así shiba no merecía morir ni su esposa ellos ayudaban a la sociedad de almas en cambio que hiso Hisana Kuchiki ¿acaso ella si se merecía vivir?- **dijo con impaciencia la capitana.**

-tiene razón capitana, pero para las personas que no merecían morir y son nuestros amigos les preguntamos si quieren vivir-

-quieres decir que él te dijo que no quería vivir es difícil de creer sabes-

-es verdad el me lo dijo y sabe por qué, por que el dijo _SI MORI Y TAMBIEN MI ESPOSA FUE POR ALGO, LAMENTO QUE MIS HERMANOS SE HALLAN SENTIDO MUY MAL POR QUE LO ME OCURRIO HAY COSAS EN LA VIDA QUE POR LA SEGURIDAD DE LOS DEMAS HAY QUE MANTENERLAS EN SECRETO,_ eso es lo que me dijo, solo personas como él tienen el corazón tan noble de respetar una tradición de muchos años-

-entendemos el punto de lo que no has contado hasta ahora, háblanos de tus padres, de la promesa, y Kuchiki Hisana-**dijo el capitán comandante.**

-de mis padres no hay mucho que decir mi padre se llama Kaoru higurashi, mi madre se llama zafiro-**antes de continuar Rukia dio un largo suspiro**-mi hermana está viva porque mi padre la revivió yo no pude porque no estaba con ella ahora todos lo que están presentes lo saben, el secreto que guarde durante años fue la causa de su muerte y motivo por el cual murió-

-Rukia, yo te conté que Hisana murió por una enfermedad, ahora tratas de decirme que no fue por eso, yo fui testigo de su muerte Rukia-**le dijo byakuya.**

-lose hasta yo me lo creí nii-sama, después de todo en ese momento yo no la conocía era una bebe.., en fin dos meses después del acontecimiento unos seres extraños para mí me buscaron y me llevaron a un lugar que yo desconocía, el palacio real, ahí conocí a mi hermana y mis padres, me contaron de todo y el por qué me abandonaron claro ese es un tema personal no tiene nada que ver con este asunto, continuare-**dio otro suspiro.-** la causa de su muerte no fue por enfermedad sino porque la envenenaron con yerbas traídas del mundo humano.

-envenenaron, Rukia ¿quien fue?-**pregunto byakuya.**

- sosuke aizen-**dijo poniéndose seria en el asunto.**

-¿por qué aizen mataría a Hisana? No tiene sentido-

-tal vez piensen es una tontería es verdad porque lo haría, pues la razón por la cual lo hizo fue porque no quería que Hisana estuviera con nii-sama, después de de todo el la amaba pero ese amor se convirtió en odio-

-como fue que se enamoro de ella si ni siquiera se veían-

-mi hermana me conto que antes de conocer a nii-sama conoció a aizen eran muy buenos amigo en la ayudo mucho en épocas difíciles de vivir, después conoció a nii-sama y me dijo que se separo de aizen desde entonces no se hablaron mas, también me dijo que antes de casarse se volvieron a encontrar y él se le declaro, ella no sabía qué hacer cuando se lo dijo él se enojo y le dijo que si no era de él no será de nadie, claro mi hermana se asusto mucho trato de alejarse de y olvidarse de todo lo que paso hasta que se volvieron a encontrar en momentos que ella me buscaba, desde entonces él se porto muy amable con ella y todos los al ir en mi búsqueda le daba un vaso de jugo, claro ella so lo tomaba todo, confiaba en el, pero esa confianza la llevo a su muerte… -

Continuara…

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo espero que sea de su agrado

Gracias por los comentarios pueden preguntar lo que quieren y si tienen ideas con gusto las utilizare para la historia nuevamente gracias. ¡


	6. Chapter 6:dolor

**Capitulo 6:dolor**

Capitulo anterior:

-la causa de su muerte y motivo por el cual murió-Hisana.

-Rukia, yo te conté que Hisana murió por una enfermedad,

-envenenaron, Rukia ¿quien fue?-**pregunto byakuya.**

- sosuke aizen-**dijo poniéndose seria en el asunto.**

-confiaba en el, pero esa confianza la llevo a su muerte… -

**Presente**

**Fue inesperado lo que se escucho, byakuya estaba impresionado, no se le entraba en la cabeza su Hisana no está muerta y lo peor de todo es que la causa de su separación fue aizen, tanto tiempo separado de ella y todo por él, lo odiaba, pero ahora él se preguntaba por qué Hisana no volvió sabiendo que aizen ya no sería un peligro, ¿por qué no volvió?, esa pregunta se lo repetía una y otra vez pero no encontraba una respuesta, tendría que esperar hasta que Rukia hablara.**

"_¿Rukia? ¿Un ángel? ¿Porque cada vez que me encuentro con ella me entero de noticias muy inesperadas? y eso no es todo ahora tengo hijos como se supone que me sienta con todo esto, es demasiada presión…, pero por otra parte me siento supongo que ¿feliz?, ¿nervioso?, ¿extraño? ¡ Ahhhh esto es difícil de verdad quiero salir de aquí es demasiado, necesito aire un respiro ¡_" -**suspiro Ichigo.**

-yo creo que con esto es suficiente-**dijo Haru al ver que ya no podía ella decir más**- la señora Kurosaki les dejo en claro que nosotros decimos la verdad solo les falta confiar en nosotros -**dijo muy seriamente.**

**Rukia se sonrojo al escuchar al hijo de Urahara decirle señora Kurosaki, tanto que bajo la mirada para que no se notara, pero ella no fue la única que se incomodo al escucharlo también Ichigo que miro hacia otro lado, por otra parte él pensaba que sonaba muy bien Rukia Kurosaki, aunque ese pensamiento se fugo cuando sintió un escalofrió en su espalda y todo por que byakuya lo miraba muy fríamente.**

-Haru-**lo llamo kenshi, haciendo que el otro le prestara atención**-creo que es mejor empezar a contar el por qué estamos aquí-

-es verdad kenshi tiene razón-**dijo hinata.**

-es verdad, de acuerdo-**asintió Haru.**

-tengo una idea para explicar las cosas, creo que es mejor mostrarles lo ocurrido-**dijo Masaki.**

-¿Cuál es esa idea Masaki?-** pregunto Sakura, pero vio que su amiga no le respondió y fue con su hermanita menor.**

-ven hermanita-**le llamo a Hisana**- ¿me podrías prestar tu collar? Lo necesito-**le hablo con una voz muy dulce. Hisana se lo entrego sin dudar**-hay que linda hermanita tengo, gracias te lo devolveré después ¿bueno?-**ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa.**

-bien, ¿todos ven este collar que tengo?-**miro a todos, vio que estaban dudando y se dio cuenta que al parecer sus papas todavía no habían formalizado su relación eso quería decir que el collar no se lo entrego todavía.**

-como veo que no tienen idea de lo que es, mejor se los explico-

-ESO QUERIAMOS QUE HICIERAS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO-**le reprendió su querido hermano. Ya estaba impaciente de tanto esperar.**

-HAY PERO NO ME GRITES, NO ES MI CULPA QUE SEAS TAN BURRO QUE NO TE DES CUENTA, ESTE COLLAR TAMBIEN FUE TUYO, TONTO-**los dos se miraban con mucho enojo que no se dieron cuenta que estaban haciendo enojar a alguien más.**

-DEMONIOS SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VES, QUE NO VEN QUE ESTAMOS IMPACIENTES MIREN-**señalo a su otra hija**-LA HICIERON LLORAN MIENTRAS DISCUTIAN QUE TAL SI SE DEJAN DE TONTERIAS Y HABLAN DEMON…-**no pudo terminar por que alguien le golpeo en el estomago.**

-DECEREBRADO YA DEJA DE GRITAR MIRA LOS ESTAS ASUSTANDO-**vio a sus hijos y se dio cuenta que lo miraban con una sonrisa perversa, así es los muy malditos estaban fingiendo para que Rukia los defendiera.**

-Rukia-**gruño**-que no ves que están fingiendo-**le dijo señalando, ella se volteo y vio que ponían cara de perrito asustado como en el dibujo chappy que vio en la tele.**

-no están fingiendo porque no los miras tu-**Rukia se acerco a sus hijos**-que no ves, los asustas, aunque no me sorprende después de todo quien no tendría miedo de tu cara de delincuente-**se burlo pero eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.**

-QUE YO SEPA EN EL FUTURO TE CASARAS CON ESA CARA DE DELINCUENTE-**se enojo tanto que se maldijo por dentro por haber hablado así, estaba tan rojo como el cabello de Renji. **

**Los demás estaban más que impacientes por todo lados, se escuchaban los gritos, peleas y llantos de la familia Kurosaki antes se soportaba a Kuchiki y a Kurosaki pero ahora los cinco era demasiado. En la pelea se metieron los niños y así se fueron metiendo los amigos de Ichigo mientras los demás veían el escándalo que se armo. El capitán se levanto abrió los ojos y …**

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR-**grito, estaba impaciente y enojado.**

-ah-**Ichigo trago en grueso.**

-sentimos la falta de respeto capitán comandante y también la de Ichigo mas que todo-**miro a Ichigo**-no es verdad ¿Ichigo?-

-pero porque me quieres echar la culpa si los que em..-**no pudo terminar estaba temblando.**

-Kurosaki Ichigo más vale que te empieces a comportar, no es el momento, sabemos todos sobre tu falta de educación pero ya es suficiente-

-eh….si…..per..do..ne.. Anciano…-**dijo Ichigo mirando al comandante, se podía jurar que por uno segundos byakuya trataría de matarlo.**

-pero que vergonzoso-**dijo Kaoru, al ver su padre, pero lo que realmente quería era burlarse de él.**

-maldito mocoso-**susurro Ichigo** _"se está burlando de mi, como se atreve."De seguro lo entreno Rukia en el futuro"._

-e… es mejor que empiece-**dijo Masaki al ver que todos se calmaron**-este collar que todos ven es un producto creado por Urahara a petición de mi padre, por supuesto se lo pidió para regalárselo a mi mamá el día de su cumpleaños, puede que sea muy común pero esta hecho de materiales casi imposibles de encontrar y tiene un valor muy sentimental en mi familia-** en la cadena nuevamente y sonrió para ella misma recordando el día en que ella también lo tuvo**-gracias a esos materiales el uso de esta cadena es increíble, es como una cajita musical, en donde guardas todos los recuerdos –

-disculpen, no me explique bien…es solo que me acorde cuando yo la tenia jeje-**les dio a todos una sonrisa falsa pero dentro suyo ella estaba muy triste y se estaba aguantando para no llorar. Eso no paso por desapercibido para Rukia, ella veía el dolor en sus ojos, le entendía perfectamente ella también paso por lo mismo, suspiro y se acerco a su hija, de repente Masaki sintió el abrazo de su madre y le escucho decir **"tranquila".

-viendo que mi hermana no puede continuar yo se los explicare-**dijo Kaoru al ver a su hermana su estado.-**la cadena que tiene Masaki en sus manos fue primero de mi mama, luego paso a ser mío, después Masaki y por ultimo mi hermana menor Hisana-**les conto**-el uso que tiene es que puede guardar nuestros recuerdos o memorias, como lo quieran llamar-**vio que no entendían**-mm… mejor se los explico con un ejemplo, supongo que conocerán lo que es una cámara fotográfica ¿no es cierto_?-"demonios parece como si quisieran que les explicara lo que es un cámara fotográfica_ "-díganme por favor que si, saben lo es una cámara-**nadie dijo nada**, _"no es cierto"._

- mm… una cámara es una maquina que instantáneamente saca fotos a las personas que quieres guardarse es momento como recuerdo y …-**fue interrumpido.**

-Kurosaki yo creo que con esa explicación es suficiente, creo que ya captaron la idea-**dijo Ishida.**

-¿he? A bueno está bien, continuare-**fue donde estaba Masaki y le pidió el collar por supuesto se lo dio no quería alejarse del abrazo de su mama**-de acuerdo si este collar lo tengo yo le puedo pedir que me muestre mis recuerdos, esas imágenes se proyectaran y los que están conmigo podrán ver lo que yo viví como si estuvieran allí en ese momento, se los demostrare-**sujeto la cadena con las dos manos y susurro palabras para que nadie escuchara su contraseña, de repente fue como si todo alrededor de todos desapareciera.**

-¿pero dónde estamos?-**pregunto Ukitake.**

-yo conozco este lugar-**dijo Ichigo.**

-¿Ichigo donde estamos?-**pregunto Rukia.**

-este lugar fue cuando vine de pequeño con mis padres y mis hermanas, a acampar ¿qué hacemos aquí?-**le pregunto a Kaoru.**

-miren allá-**les señalo a un lugar donde se entraba dos carpas de campamento leña con ceniza parecía que hicieron una fogata.**

-este lugar es un recuerdo, les estoy mostrando el día en que mis padres me trajeron a mí y a mi hermana de campamento en ese tiempo Hisana no había nacido aun nosotros para ese entonces teníamos siete y cinco de edad, bueno continuo ese día fue muy divertido es que ese día yo, mi mama y Masaki nos levantamos temprano para hacerle una broma a papa jajaja-**se estaba riendo.**

**Después de oír lo que dijo todos dirigieron su vista al ver que en ese lugar dos niños que habrían con cuidado la carpa en donde dormían y en la otra una mujer con cabello negro y ojos azul violetas les hacia una señal para que se acercaran, al parecer les dijo algo, luego la niña le muestra a su madre el marcador negro y los tres sonrieron cómplices.**

-o..ooyeee no me digas que-**decía Ichigo viendo a su hijo que parecía que se estaba a punto de matar de risa.**

**Los tres delincuentes que estaban de campamento salieron con cuidado y actuaron como si nada hasta que se holló que Rukia del futuro hablara diciéndole al Ichigo del futuro que se levantara, que era hora de desayunar**.

-¿Qué va a ocurrir Kurosaki-kun?-

-solo observen-

-no veo que ocurra al….-**fue interrumpida por que observo aun Ichigo bostezando de sueño.**

**Los que estaban en la reunión de capitanes se querían matar de risa porque se observaba aun Ichigo con bigotes dibujados, dos conejos en los cachetes y líneas largas en sus ojos todo producto del bendito marcador.**

-jajajajajjaajja¡-**se reía la familia**.

-¿de qué se ríen?-**pregunto Ichigo del futuro al ver a su familia matándose de carcajadas.**

-n… .d.a. jajajajjaja- **Rukia no podía más.**

-Ichigo te estás viendo es increíble que gracioso-

-cállate-**le dijo Ichigo**-oye Kaoru que tal si no sacas de aquí yo creo que ya es suficiente ya nos demostraste lo que hace artefacto no, así que sácanos de aquí, ahora-**estaba gruñendo de enojo, estuvo a punto de partirle la cara a Ishida, todos , absolutamente todos se burlaban de él, su imagen estaba dañada.**

-no espera va a ocurrir el momento en que te des cuen…-**no pudo terminar por que se escucho un grito que provenía de Ichigo del futuro.**

-bien es hora de irnos, ha-**dijo Kaoru todavía riendo un poco.**

**Futuro**

-zero, tráeme a Rukia, es el momento-**dijo un hombre con cabello negro oscuro como la noche.**

-como ordene, pero no cree que es muy pronto-

-no cuestiones mis mandados, zero-

-lo siento, es solo que tiene mucho tiempo de no recuperarse-

-Se recuperara si la sacamos del calabozo y duerme en mi habitación, tienes algo más que decirme-

-No, ahora la traigo_-"maldita sea ahora ya no te podre ver más, porque, por que se tuvo que enamorar de ti, maldita sea, no puedo hacer nada"._

**Mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, zero entro a la habitación que fue destinada a Rukia, al entrar la vio detenidamente, se acerco para poder olerla, la quería para él, siempre desde el día en que la trajo no dejaba de verla era hermosa su cabello desprendía un aroma que te embriagaba, sus piernas eran largas y blancas su piel era tan suave, y sus labios, zero empezó a acariciar los labios de Rukia**, _"sus labios me vuelven loco_"-créeme que si el amo no se hubiera fijado en ti desde el principio, yo te hubiera hecho mía-**susurro.**

**En el momento que se empava a separar de ella pudo oírla perfectamente decir Ichigo, eso lo enojo. Con cuidado la soltó de sus cadenas y la llevo a la habitación de su majestad.**

-te tardaste-**le dijo, no se dio vuelta seguía mirando por la ventana.**

-lo siento, la pondré en tu cama-**fue hasta la cama y la recostó**-¿quieres algo más?-

-no, déjame solo con ella-

**Después de que zero se fuese,se dio vuelta y la miro, ella seguía dormida, todavía tenía en su rostro la maldita tristeza, pero eso se acabaría él se encargaría de hacerla feliz, solo él, no permitiría que nadie más le hiciera daño, puso su mano en su mejilla.**

-pronto borrare ese dolor, solo despierta necesito que despiertes, sino esas pesadillas rondaran por tu cabeza por mucho tiempo-

-tus hijos ya no estarán contigo y Kurosaki Ichigo está muerto no tengo por qué preocuparme, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que tu padre no sea tan idiota para tratar de matarme sabiendo que está muy débil y ni hablar de tu abuelo, puede que sea el rey de la sociedad de almas pero ese título no lo hace poderoso a sí que es mejor que no salga de su escondite su poder no es suficiente para derrotarme, pero sabes aunque sean tu familia si tratan de alejarme de ti los matare, me entendiste mi amor-**le dijo a una Rukia dormida.**

-no dejare que me alejen de ti-

**Presente**

-qué bueno que hemos vuelto-**dijo un Ichigo gruñendo.**

-bien volvamos al tema, ya sabemos para qué sirve ese artefacto y creo que ya entendí lo que tratas de decirnos-**dijo Urahara.**

-si supongo que ya se han dado cuenta de lo que hare con este collar-**vio que todos asentían.**

-Entonces les mostrare el día en que todo comenzó, después estaremos dispuestos a explicar lo quieran preguntar-

-están todos de acuerdo-**pregunto Haru.**

-adelante Kaoru muéstranos tu recuerdo-

-espera hermano, que hay de nuestros recuerdos Hisana y yo también tenemos recuerdos de todo lo que hemos pasado-

-lo sé pero yo comenzare con el mío, si estás de acuerdo, después de todo, el maldito día comenzó en mi cumpleaños-**apretó sus puños**.

-hermano_-"por que te torturas tanto, hermano no fue tu culpa"-_bueno-

-ni-chan-**jalo la ropa de su hermano mayor **–estas bien, ni-chan-

-no te preocupes Hisana, estoy bien, recuerda que soy muy fuerte-**se arrodillo para acariciar el cabello de su hermanita.**

-primero les mostrare como se encuentra en este momento el futuro después como comenzó-**dijo con cierto odio.**

**Kaoru repitió las mismas palabras que dijo, y así sin mas todo cambio, se sorprendieron con lo que estaban observando, ese lugar no podía ser Karakura, se veían edificios destruidos, explosiones en ciertos lugares, fuego en la mayoría de los arboles, cadáveres por muchos lugares, había mucha sangre y se oían gritos de mujeres y niños, el cielo ya no era azul, había tanto humo y el olor era asqueroso era el fin del mundo, nadie sabía si esto era el infierno o peor.**

-esto que están mirando es Karakura después de unos veinte años-

-no, no puede ser-**dijo Ichigo, lo que estaba viendo era horrible era peor de lo que se estaba imaginando, de pronto se acordó de sus hermanas y su papa, sus amigos, qué había pasado para ese entonces, donde estaba el para haber permitido que algo así ocurriera**_ "no esto no, no puede estar pasando"._

-es horrible-**dijo Rukia.**

-como es que algo así ocurrirán-**dijo Ukitake.**

-esto peor de lo paso con aizen-**dijo soi fong.**

-¿y la sociedad de almas, también se encuentra así? –**pregunto unahana.**

-si esta peor, no solo fue Karakura o la sociedad de almas también el mundo de los arcángeles-**dijo Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos**-pero si se encuentra así no es porque no hicieron nada, sino porque no podían, en ese momento la mayoría había muerto-

**Abrieron sus ojos al escuchar a la hija de Renji decir eso, no lo podían creer, quién los mato, como es que habían muerto, lo que presenciaban era un futuro lleno de sangre, guerras, odio, tristezas, impotencia, sufrimiento.**

-esto es lo que padecieron-**pregunto komamura.**

-si –**dijo hinata.**

-todos nosotros estaremos muertos en el futuro-**hablo hitsugaya.**

-es que es imposible, no, no me entra en la cabeza-**tatsuki no se creía lo que veía. Pero dejo de prestar atención a lo que veía por que escucho a inoue gritar.**

-¿inoue que ocurre?-**dijo Rukia, mientras se dirigía donde estaba ella.**

-no puedo creerlo-**Rukia veía algo que ni en sus más lejanas pesadillas quería ver, estaba impactada, no podía salir de trance**.

**Ichigo presto atención al ver que vio junto a Rukia e inoue un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, los demás también divisaron algo, se acercaron para ver qué era lo que ellas estaban viendo, los niños se quedaron atrás no querían ver de vuelta lo ocurrido ya sabían de quien era el cuerpo tirado, sin aguantar volvieron a llorar, lo que ellos querían era olvidar ese momento e irse de ese lugar. Mientras los demás que se acercaban a Rukia vieron algo terrible. En el suelo se encontraba un cuerpo sin vida, sus ojos estaban apagados, tenía heridas graves y su ropa estaba rota.**

-no lo puedo creer-

**E n el suelo estaba tirado el cuerpo de…**

-Ichigo-**susurro Rukia con mucha tristeza. Estaba viendo el cuerpo de Ichigo sin vida con muchas a su alredor y vio mucho mas cadáveres y eran sus amigos de repente un grito llamo su atención.**

**-**yuzu-grito Karin, espezo a llorar.

**-**viejo-dijo Ichigo,no podía creerlo su padre estaba muerto, se sentía impotente.

**Los demás les dejaron de prestar atención por que vieron en el cielo a dos personas teniendo una batalla,y era Rukia quien estaba peleando con ese hombre.**

-mamá-se escuho a lo lejos.

Tienen que irse de aquí ahora ¡-**gritaba la madre de uno de ellos. Peleando con uno de los enemigos tratando de salvar a los pequeños que estaban a su cuidado.**

No, no te dejaremos mamá ¡ no queremos estar solos-

No discutas ¡ -**con su espada alejo al enemigo- **ustedes son la única esperanza de que todo cambie para bien ¡ entiéndalo ¡ tienen que ser fuertes y dejar de llorar para poder salvar todos –vamos vengan conmigo –** dijo corriendo en brazos con la pequeña y los demás niños a lado-**rápido tienen que apurarse no hay tiempo-

**Todos empezaron a seguir a Rukia y llegaron a la tienda de Urahara. **

-vamos entren –está todo listo?- **le pregunto a un sujeto con sombrero.**

Si pero espero que funcione- bien muchachos aquí comienza su viaje , confió en ustedes m… sabrán que hacer , después de todo son hijos de personas fuertes- **hablaba mientras encendía la maquina.**

Cuídense del uno al otro jamás, jamás se rindan yo estera apoyándoles desde aquí entienden-**dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa. y a la vez despidiéndose de ellos.**

Espera, que ¡ no… no vendrán con nosotros – por qué?-pregunto uno de ellos

No soporta nuestra energía espiritual entienden- váyanse no hay tiempo

No ¡ no los dejaremos entienden- **dé repente se escucho una explosión** –vaya ya los encontré, a donde creen que van eh?- **con una sonrisa en los labios.**

Maldita sea ¡, tienen que irse no está a discusión –**fue corriendo donde ellos, aprovechando que el del sombrero ataco al enemigo , los empujo hacia donde había una luz iluminada por la maquina.**

-No ¡ mamá ¡-

Continuara…

**Espero que les guste el capitulo este me costó un poco ¡**

**Pronto subiré otro¡ y gracias por los comentarios, sí tienen preguntas por hacerme con gusto responderé . **


End file.
